


Tattoes

by GonFreecss



Series: Sokkaang advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Sokka is curious about Aaang tattoes.
Relationships: Aang/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokkaang advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037742
Kudos: 16





	Tattoes

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"If you wanted to see me naked, you just had t ask". Aang joked when he realized that Sokka was staring at him while he was taking off his clothes to take a shower.

Sokka blushed. "I am just curious about your tattoes. It is scientific investigation. "

"Come closer and you will see them better". 

Sokka did it and started admiring his crush tattoes. They were nice, just like he. When he looked at Aang, he was slightly blushed. "Do you want to kiss? For scientific investigations."

Sokka was nervous. "Of course. Everything for the sake of science." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
